Biological fluid collection and concentration devices are known. Biological fluids, such as whole blood or bone marrow aspirate, may be collected and concentrated in an assembly, including a cup placed in a centrifuge, so as to separate out the biological fluid components by differing densities. Following centrifugation, a selected part or parts of the now separated biological fluid may be selected for removal from the concentration assembly. Typically, transfer of the biological fluid into the cup and removal after centrifugation of the selected biological fluid from the cup, which is subject to centrifugation, is typically accomplished through the top of the vessel.